Days of Our Lives
by Demoncrossanimegirl
Summary: Helga is in 9th grade and having the worst day anyone could ever imagine. Will she tell Arnold what's wrong? And if she does...will she reveal her long kept secret?


This is my first story on here...so...I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer: No...unfortunately I do not own Hey Arnold...

It was just another, regular, normal, usual, boring day at PS118. Helga boarded the bus and joined Phoebe in a seat near the middle of it. Most of the time this is when she started her lifetime routine of making Arnold's life miserable. But this morning she didn't do anything. Arnold took notice of this quickly. No spitballs were flying at him, and she wasn't yelling at him with her usual insults. She just sat down quietly and didn't say a word, not even to Phoebe. Arnold glanced back at her and for doing so he expecting an angry scowl to greet him. But it didn't come. She just looked down at her feet with the saddest look he had ever seen. He turned immediately to Gerald. "Gerald? I think there's something wrong with Helga." Gerald gave him an odd look and glanced quickly back at Helga.

"She looks fine to me Arnold." He said noticing his friend's concerned look. "Aw, man. Don't tell me you're worried about her."

"I've never seen her like that before. She hasn't even hit me with a spitball yet."

"You should think that's a good thing." Gerald said, but Arnold just gave him that 'I-know-something's-wrong-and-I'm-going-to-find-out-what-it-is' look.

"You're a bold kid, Arnold. A bold kid."

During school Helga still refused to make a sound. She didn't yell at one kid. It was so unlike her. This worried Arnold even more. 'Did something happen to her?'

After school it started to rain. It was as if the weather followed Helga's emotions. She had felt horrible since last night. Three big events had taken place. One: Her mom and dad told her they were leaving on a month long trip to Colorado whenever she got home from school, and that they would give her money for food and whatever she needed. This only helped prove to Helga that her parents couldn't care at all about her. They couldn't even remember her name for goodness sakes. Two: Her pink poem notebook couldn't be found anywhere, along with her locket with Arnold's picture in it. They held her most hidden secret. How much she loved Arnold, the only person who had ever been nice to her. That had ever really cared about her. Well, except for Phoebe. Three: She was now 14 and she was having the worst cramps. You couldn't even imagine! She hated that one week of every month when the devil to all women happened. Helga walked out of her 9th grade classroom, but was slammed to the floor as everyone else decided to run out.

"Helga?" The voice she loved most spoke in a worried tone. "Are you alright?" He asked holding his hand down for her to grab. She took it and stood up smiling at him slightly. This took him a little by surprise. He had seen this side of Helga before but it didn't show very often. It quickly changed.

"Don't bother football head! I'm fine! And even if I wasn't why would I let you help me?!" She managed to yell at him, despite her fragile state.

Arnold seemed hurt for a moment but asked again. "Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"I said I'm fine, so quit asking!" She said as she turned and stomped off.

He felt a little pity for her as he watched her painfully walk away. Something was definitely wrong with her. "Okay, but you should hurry. You don't want to miss the bus today." He added to the girl before turning around and walking in the direction that the other students had previously gone.

Helga heard his footsteps leave and then her back hit the wall and her breath shortened. "Ow...." She moaned gripping her stomach. She dropped slowly to the floor and sat there a moment. Tears began to fall from her cheek. Treating Arnold like that only made her feel worse. 'Why am I so pathetic?' She thought while she cried. And now she'd have to walk home in the rain, because she was sure the bus was already gone.

Helga walked slowly down the street wincing with every step she took. The rain had completely soaked her clothing. But she was almost home so she kept going. She got to her front parch and turned the door handle...It didn't open. She turned it again...It didn't open. She began to pull and pound on the door furiously thinking that if one more thing happened she would fall to the ground and die right then and there! But the door didn't open...they had left. "Why?! Why me?!" She screamed to no one. "Miriam! Bob! Open the door!" Her screams were useless. She pounded weakly on the door and tears once again rolled down her face as she fell to her knees. "I hate you! I hate everyone!" She yelled with passion. "Why?" She added weakly. She stayed there crying and mumbling things a girl her age shouldn't say. Then she heard that wonderful voice that she loved yet again.

"Helga? Is everything okay?" He asked softly. She didn't move...He approached her slowly and cautiously. "What's wrong?"

She turned to him in one fluent motion. "Everything!" She yelled her voice raging with emotion. "Nothing is ever right! Not when it involves me!" He could see her trembling, only partly from the rain, but mostly because she was crying. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen her cry like this before. She had completely given up on everything.

"Helga...it'll be okay..." He tried to reason with her, placing his hand on her shoulder and kneeling down beside her.

"No it won't! It will never be okay!" He was taken aback by her comment. "My parents will never care about me! All they care about is my perfect sister Olga! They even call me that! They call me Olga! They don't even know my name Arnold!" He was shocked. He couldn't believe that someone could hurt their own daughter like that. No wonder Helga was such a bully.

She continued to talk. "And I feel like I'm about to throw up! But that's not all either! I lost two things that are very special to me. And I'm never going to get them back! My secret will end up being discovered and everyone will laugh at me...again...like they did in preschool." He tried to think back to what had happened in preschool. He remembered her showing up alone with the saddest look on her face. He had put his umbrella over her and complemented her on her pink bow. He also remembered when Harold had stolen her snack and eaten it for himself so he had offered her his. She had smiled at him and taken it, but then when all the kids laughed and pointed at her saying that she was just a stupid girl she went berserk. She was a bully ever since.

"Helga...what are you talking about? I remember that day, but what secret?" He asked her thinking maybe she would actually tell him.

She looked up at him helplessly. "Arnold do you remember when a girl dressed up as your pen pal and went on a date with you? She called herself Cecile?"

"Yeah..." He said slowly not knowing where she was going with this.

"That was me..." she answered reluctantly. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He remembered Cecile. She was beautiful and nice and he had really liked her. How could that have been Helga? But if it wasn't her how would she have known? Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out two things: A locket and a small pink poem book. Her eyes widened in shock as he held them out to her.

"I'm sorry I read all of the poems. But I think it's yours. Am I right?" He didn't know for sure if they were hers, but he'd know if she took them. Her eyes were frightened and she was shaking now from fear. 'What's she so scared of?' He thought. 'Me? But why?' He smiled at her. Trying to show her he wanted to know the truth but he didn't want her to be scared. She reached her hand to the objects slowly and finally took them from his hand. Then she held them lovingly as if they were the most precious things in the world to her. Now he knew for sure. He knew the reason to why she always seemed to pick on him more than others, why she kissed him so long during Romeo and Juliet, and why she had helped him out even when it would have been better for her if she didn't. And he couldn't help but smile. "Why didn't you just tell me Helga? Why keep it a secret?"

"I'm sorry...I was scared...I didn't want to get hurt. I was protecting myself. I'm so pathetic." She said her heart sinking lower with every word. "I'm such a coward."

The next thing she new he had his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "No you're not Helga. Don't think that way..." He slowly pulled away from her and he kissed her wet cheek. She was in shock at this light brush of his lips against her skin. "Just have a little more confidence in who you are Helga. Come on...I'll walk you over to Phoebe's house. She'd let you stay there right?"

"Umm...." She mumbled and then snapped herself out of her dreamy trance. "Yeah she would."

And then they walked hand and hand down the street, and Helga knew things could only get better.

The End

Owari

I really hope you liked this since it is the first story I've posted on here! And tell me what you thought about it in a review! And you can tell me how I can improve it and if I made any grammar mistakes! If you don't review...that's great too! I'm still glad you read my story! Thanks to all! And I will be posting a new story soon. I don't know what it will be about yet...but...I hope it will be better than my last! Okay see BUH-BYE!


End file.
